gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Hegemonic Earth Era *The Thirteen Day War: a massive nuclear war between the nations of Earth, divided primarily between the United States of Eurafrica and the Northern Condominium, destroys all of the major cities on the planet. The human population is reduced to 1 billion. *After 90 years of chaos, the nations of the Earth are united under a single banner: the "United Earth Government" is formed. The UEG's capital is established in the city of Brisbane, Australia, one of the few cities to have survived the holocaust of the Thirteen Day War. The Ministry of Space is formed and a new age of space exploration dawns. *The UEG constructs a base on Io, one of the four Jovian moons, to serve as a staging base for future exploration into deep space. *The UEG's Ministry of Space constructs its headquarters, Luna City, on the Moon's surface. *A slower-than-light starship is sent on a mission of exploration to Alpha Centauri. It is expected to return to Earth in 20 years, indicating a maximum possible speed of 0.4365c. *The Alpha Centauri Expedition is deemed a failure; the starship had disappeared without a trace. *Human population reaches 4 billion, with settlements spread throughout the Sol Starzone, including colonies on the Moon, Mars and Io. *Doctor Antonel Yanosher and a team of scientists develop Warp, a means of interstellar travel. Early warp technology was only capable of traversing short distances and had dangerous side effects on the human body. *Warp drive is finally perfected, allowing for safe and efficient faster-than-light travel between the stars. *The first habitable planet other than Earth is discovered, in orbit of the Canopus star. A new age of space colonization begins. *As the first colony ship is dispatched for the Canopus Starzone, the United Earth Government's Ministry of Space's Navigation Safety Department is re-organized into the Department of Public Peace. *The Department of Public Peace, after greatly increasing in size, is reorganized into a formal navy, the Space Defense Corps. *The UEG's sphere of influence begins to reach its limit due to the limitations of Warp technology with a radius of 60 light years, centered on Earth. *The Space Defense Corps becomes the Space Force, the military branch of the United Earth Government. *The 2527 Military Expenditure Hearings begin: The UEG's Humanity Congress holds hearings to discuss the amount of the budget claimed by the Space Force, and to address fears of the Space Force becoming a military nobility. *The UEG's sphere of influence expands to 84 light years. *The UEG's sphere of influence expands to 91 light years. *The UEG's sphere of influence expands to 94 light years. *The Earth's natural resources are finally depleted: the Earth is now completely dependent on trade with the colony worlds for survival. *Carle Palmgren is born on Rondolina, in the Sirius Starzone. *Winslow Kennes Townshent is born on Rondolina, in the Sirius Starzone. *Joliot Frankul is born on Rondolina, in the Sirius Starzone. *Chao Yuiling is born on Rondolina, in the Sirius Starzone. Interregnum Era *The colony worlds make a formal protest to the Humanity Congress regarding the gross economic and industrial disparities between Earth and the colonies. *The 2682 Ultimatums: disgruntled colony worlds protest disproportionate representation in Humanity Congress, interference in local administration and unfairly high taxes. *The United Earth Government initiates The Sirius Threat, a propaganda campaign intended to discredit the growing Anti-Earth Movement. Earth's denunciation of Sirius ends up galvanizing the opposition. The disgruntled colonies secede from the Humanity Congress, forming their own Sirius Revolutionary Congress. The Sirius Congress then begins building up its military power in preparation for a confrontation with Earth. *The Earth-Sirius War begins: Earth attacks and occupies the colony on Sirius VI, Rondolina, to suppress the dissident movement. The Earth soldiers become increasingly undisciplined as the occupation of Rondolina wears on, culminating in the Bloody Night, a massacre of civilians at the city of Laglane. February *February 28: Carle Palmgren, Winslow Kennes Townshent, Joliot Frankul and Chao Yuiling, meet at the colony of Prosperina, in the Proxima Starzone. They become the leaders of the Anti-Earth Movement and form the Black Fleet *The Second Battle of Vega: Joliot Frankul leads the Black Fleet to victory over the Space Force despite a huge numerical disadvantage. *The Earth-Sirius War ends with the Battle of Sol. The Black Fleet established a blockade around the inner planets of the Sol system. After two months of, the Black Fleet assaults Earth, killing most of the starving population and laying waste to the planets surface. Earth's population is reduced to about one billion. *Carle Palmgren, the leader of the Sirius Revolutionary Congress, dies of a heart attack at the age of 42. *Joliot Frankul instigates a coup d'etat, but fails and is killed; former Prime Minister Winslow Kennes Townshent becomes the dictator of the Sirian Republic *A neutron bomb explodes in the Sirian Republic's capital: dictator Winslow Kennes Townshent is killed in the blast. *Following Townshent's death, the Sirian Republic collapses as high-ranking members of the Black Fleet fight amongst each other for power. Galactic Federation Era *The Galactic Republic is formed, centred on the world of Theoria, in the Aldebaran Starzone. *A new calendar is adopted, the "Universal Calendar," beginning in the 2801 CE. *The Galactic Federation begins exploring the Galaxy and colonizing the Frontier Worlds and galactic core. *The "Golden Age of Humanity" begins. *The Pirate Wars begin. In order to deal with the escalating threat of Space Pirates in the Frontier Worlds, the USG authorizes the formation of a large military fleet, dispatching it to the galactic rim. *The Pirate Wars end. Though the Space Pirates are not completely eradicated, their threat to the Frontier Worlds is greatly reduced. *The "Golden Age of Humanity" ends. *Rudolf von Goldenbaum is born. *the Pirate Wars: Rudolf von Goldenbaum, a military genius, leads a Federation fleet to victory against the Main Street Pirates. His victory makes him a national hero, idolized throughout Federation space. *Rudolf von Goldenbaum, after being promoted to the rank of admiral, retires from the military and runs for a seat in the Galactic Parliament. He wins the election in a landslide. *Rudolf von Goldenbaum forms the National Reform Alliance. The public sees the Federal government as decadent, disorderly and corrupt. To them, Rudolf is a man of principle who promises to usher the galaxy into a new golden age. *After becoming Prime Minister of the Galactic Federation, Parliament elects Rudolf as President. With the support of the National Reform Alliance, Rudolf establishes a dictatorship, abolishing freedom of speech, declaring himself "president for life." Early Imperial Era *President-for-life Rudolf von Goldenbaum reorganizes the Galactic Federation into the Galactic Empire, and declares himself the first emperor of the Goldenbaum Dynasty. *Upon his ascension to the throne, Kaiser Rudolf institutes a new calendar--the Imperial Calendar. *Kaiser Rudolf von Goldenbaum declares the Inferior Genes Exclusion Act, which mandates the sterilization of the handicapped and execution of the mentally ill. *Rudolf von Goldenbaum also terminates all forms of social aid for the poor. *The Department of Social Discipline is formed within the Ministry of the Interior. *An aristocratic class is created through the selection "superior genetic specimens." The new High Nobles, are predominantly white, and all are given Germanic names and titles by the emperor. *Kaiser Rudolf von Goldenbaum dies at the age of 83. He is succeeded by his grandson, Sigismund I. *Widespread democratic rebellions break out across Imperial territory, only to be brutally suppressed. Millions of people have their citizenship revoked, becoming serfs, as punishment for being related to, or even being known associates of executed rebels. *Arle Heinnesen, a serf, masterminds an escape of 400,000 fellow serfs from a labour camp on Altair VII. *Arle Heinnesen's refugees, having fled more than 10,000 light years from the Empire, discover a habitable world on which to settle. They name the planet Heinessen in memory of their leader, who did not survive to see the journey end. *The refugees on Heinessen establish the democratic Free Planets Alliance, and revive the old Universal Calendar. *August II, son of Emperor Richard III, is born in the Galactic Empire. *Kaiser August II, the Blood-Maker, becomes the 14th emperor of the Galactic Empire. *Kaiser August II is murdered by a vassal following an attack by his cousin, Marquis Rinderhof. Rinderhof adopts the name Erich II and becomes the 15th Emperor of the Galactic Empire. *Lin Pao is born in the Free Planets Alliance. *Friedrich III becomes the 20th Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Mid Imperial Era *The Empire discovers the existence of the Free Planets Alliance. Kaiser Friedrich III declares the Alliance to be insurgents against the supreme authority of the Empire: the Alliance–Imperial War begins. *Lin Pao leads an Alliance fleet into battle against an Imperial fleet under the command of grand duke Herbert at Dagon Starzone. Lin Pao's fleet soundly defeats the Imperial forces, and Grand Duke Herbert falls from Imperial favour after the battle. *Kaiser Friedrich III dies of illness: Maximilian Josef I becomes the 21st emperor of the Galactic Empire. *Kaiser Kornelias I personally leads a well prepared Imperial expedition against an overconfident Alliance fleet. Although taking considerable losses, the Imperial fleet was within reach of Heinessen and completely subjugating the Alliance when a coup occurred back in the Empire, forcing the Kaiser to withdraw. *The Dominion of Fezzan is established after a period of intense lobbying by Leopold Laap, a native of Terra. *Major Alliance victory in the Battle of Shandarua. *Mutiny of troops under the command of Imperial Vice Admiral Telemann. *Imperial Admiral Martin Otto von Siegmeister defects to the Free Planets Alliance. *The Alliance scores an overwhelming victory against the Empire in the Second Battle of Tiamat; Bruce Ashbey, leader of the Year 730 Mafia and chief architect of the Alliance's success however is killed in action and the 730 Mafia is effectively disbanded. *Kaiser Otofried V orders the construction of Iserlohn Fortress in the Iserlohn Corridor. Late Imperial Era *Crown Prince Richard von Goldenbaum IV is executed for treason. *Prince Clementz von Goldenbaum dies in a automotive accident while attempting to flee to the Free Planets Alliance. *Kaiser Otofried V dies of a heart attack, leaving his youngest son to inherit the throne. Friedrich IV becomes the 35th emperor of the Galactic Empire. *The Empire finishes construction of the Iserlohn Fortress. *Yang Wen-li is born on Heinessen. *Reinhard von Lohengramm is born on Odin. *Erwin Josef II is born. Son of Crown Prince Ludwig, he is the grandson of Kaiser Friedrich IV. January *January 1: Reinhard von Lohengramm leads on Imperial fleet to overwhelming victory over the Alliance at the Battle of Astarte. *Yang Wen-li is promoted to rear-admiral and given command of the Alliance's newly-created 13th Fleet. March *Reinhard von Lohengramm is promoted to Imperial Fleet Admiral. *The Kastrop Rebellion occurs. Admiral Siegfried Kircheis manages to suppress the revolt with only a single casualty--the rebellion's leader, Maximilian von Kastrop. May *May 14: with the aid of the Rosen Ritter, Yang Wen-li's 13th Fleet succeeds in capturing Iserlohn Fortress. June *Marquis Wilhelm von Klopstock attempts to assassinate Kaiser Friedrich IV, but fails. *Jessica Edwards, a member of the Peace Party, wins a seat on the National Legislative Council as the representative from Thernusen City. August *August 22: the Free Planets Alliance launches on invasion of the Galactic Empire. On Reinhard von Lohengramm's order, the Imperial Fleets withdraw from the worlds in the Alliance path, allowing the Alliance to 'liberate' them, but the Imperial forces take all of the supplies with them, putting stress on the Alliance's supply lines. October *October 10: Reinhard gives the order to counter-attack the Alliance invasion forces. *October 15: nearly all of the Alliance fleets are obliterated at the Battle of Amritsar. Only Yang Wen-li's 13th fleet manages to flee Imperial territory relatively intact. *Job Trunicht is appointed leader of the Alliance High Council due to his opposition of the failed invasion of the Imperial territory. November *Kaiser Friedrich IV dies of a heart attack without designating an heir. Minister of State Klaus von Lichtenlade and Reinhard von Lohengramm ally with each other and support Erwin Josef II's ascension to the Imperial Throne. *Yang Wen-li is appointed commander of Iserlohn Fortress. January *The Galactic Empire returns 2 million prisoners-of-war to the Free Planets Alliance as a sign of magnanimity. April *April 3: a military coup in the Free Planets Alliance overthrows the High Council on Heinessen, replacing it with the National Salvation Military Council, led by admiral Dwight Greenhill: the Alliance Civil War begins. *April 6: a group of High Nobles led by Otho von Braunschweig and Marquis Littenheim form the Lippstadt League and conspire to overthrow the the government led by Lichtenlade and Reinhard and to install their own child-Kaisers on the throne. *Reinhard von Lohengramm makes the first strike against the conspirators, forcing the Lippstadt League to flee Odin. Those who escape arrest regroup at Geiersburg Fortress and prepare for war: the Imperial Civil War begins. *April 20: Yang Wen-li and the 13th Fleet depart Iserlohn Fortress to combat the National Salvation Military Council on Heinessen. May *Reinhard von Lohengramm seizes Rentenberg Fortress from the Lippstadt League, but allows the fortress commander, admiral Ovlesser, to return to Geiersburg. Ovlesser is executed for suspected treason when he returns. *Yang Wen-li defeats the NSMC's 11th Fleet at the Battle of Doria. *Thousands of civilians are massacred by by the military on Heinessen, including Representative Jessica Edwards, during a peaceful protest of the NSMC held in a stadium. September *The Westerland Massacre: Otho von Braunschweig launches a nuclear attack on peasants who had revolted against the Lippstadt League. Westerland's surface is obliterated by the explosion, and millions of civilians die. *Reinhard von Lohengramm succeeds in the capture of Geiersburg Fortress, ending the Imperial Civil War. Braunschweig commits suicide to avoid capture. October *Yang Wen-li destroys the Artemis Necklace defending Heinessen, convincing the National Salvation Military Council to surrender. The legitimate government is reinstated and Job Trunicht returns to power. *Admiral Willibald Joachim von Merkatz, of the Lippstadt League, flees to the Free Planets Alliance for asylum. *Siegfried Kircheis dies during an assassination attempt on Reinhard von Lohengramm. Klaus von Lichtenlade is implicated as a conspirator in the attempt, and Imperial fleets under the command of Wolfgang Mittermeyer and Oskar von Reuenthal are dispatched to Odin to take him into custody. November *Reuenthal and Mittermeyer arrive at Odin: Lichtenlade and his supporters are swiftly arrested. Lichtenlade himself is forced to commit suicide. Reinhard von Lohengramm becomes Prime Minister, granting him supreme power over the Galactic Empire. January *January 1: Reinhard von Lohengramm begins passing numerous social reforms. *January 16: Imperial forces clash with a training fleet under the command of admiral Dusty Attemborough inside the Iserlohn Corridor. *Admirals Karl Gustav Kempff and Neidhart Muller are ordered to recapture Iserlohn Fortress. March *Yang Wen-li is summoned to Heinessen for an inquiry on his actions during the Alliance Civil War. *On the 13th, Muller succeeds in warping Geiersburg Fortress to the Iserlohn Corridor, thus beginning the Eighth Battle of Iserlohn. April *Yang Wen-li departs Heinessen to reinforce Iserlohn Fortress. The inquiry committee is disbanded. *Geiersburg Fortress is destroyed during the Eighth Battle of Iserlohn. The Imperial forces are defeated, and their commander, Karl Gustav Kempff, dies during the battle. May *Reinhard von Lohengramm and Fezzani ambassador Nicholas Boltik begin negotiations for navigation rights through the Fezzan Corridor. July *July 6-7: Alfred von Landsberg and Leopold Schumacher abduct the young Kaiser Erwin Josef II and flee through Fezzan to the Free Planets Alliance. August *August 20: Jochen von Remscheid, together with several exiled Imperial nobles, forms a government-in-exile within the Free Planets Alliance, prompting Reinhard von Lohengramm to mobilize the Imperial fleets for an invasion of the Free Planets Alliance. September *September 20: Katharin Kätchen is crowned the Kaiserin of the Galactic Empire. She is only 8 months old. November *November 20: The Ninth Battle of Iserlohn: Imperial admiral Oskar von Reuenthal assaults Iserlohn Fortress with a fleet of 36,000 ships. December *December 9: Reinhard von Lohengramm and the assembled fleets of the Empire's invasion force depart Odin. *Imperial admiral Wolfgang Mittermeyer invades the autonomous Dominion of Fezzan, annexing it bloodlessly. January *January 8: An Imperial Fleet commanded by Wolfgang Mittermeyer invades the Free Planets Alliance through the Fezzan Corridor. *January 9: Yang Wen-li abandons Iserlohn Fortress and withdraws from the corridor, ending the Ninth Battle of Iserlohn. *The Battle of Rantemario: hastily-mustered Alliance fleets under the command of Alexander Bewcock attack the invading Imperial forces. The Alliance fleets are defeated, but thanks to the timely aid of the Iserlohn Garrison Fleet are able to withdraw. February *The Alliance fleets reorganize on Heinessen, and launch at the end of the month to engage the Imperial fleets once more. May *The Battle of Vermilion: Yang Wen-li engages the Imperial forces in battle in an attempt to kill Reinhard von Lohengramm, and thus force the invaders to withdraw back to Imperial space. Yang surrenders once he receives notice of Heinessen's fall. *Wolfgang Mittermeyer and Oskar von Reuenthal invade Heinessen, prompting the Free Planets Alliance to surrender unconditionally to the Galactic Empire. *The Treaty of Ba‘alat formally ends the Alliance–Imperial War New Imperial Era June *June 20: Kaiserin Katharin Kätchen is made to abdicate the throne, thus ending the Goldenbaum Dynasty. Reinhard von Lohengramm becomes the first emperor of the Goldenlöwe Dynasty. A new calendar, the 'New Imperial Calendar", is initiated. July *July 10: following an assassination attempt on Kaiser Reinhard instigated by the Terraism, August Samuel Wahlen is ordered to lead a military expedition to Terra to suppress the Terraists. *July 17: Alliance warships marked for decommissioning in accord with the Treaty of Ba‘alat are seized by a resistance force led by former Imperial admiral Willibald Joachim von Merkatz. *Yang Wen-li is imprisoned by the Alliance government, prompting the Rosen Ritter to kidnap Supreme Chairman João Rebelo and free Yang. *July 22: The Rosen Ritter attack the Imperial Consulate and capture the consul Helmut Lennenkampf, who later hangs himself in shame for his failure. Rebelo is released and Yang and his allies leave Heinessen. *Wahlen's fleet arrives at Terra. Wahlen himself is wounded in an assassination attempt by a Terraist zealot: he survives and orders the assault of the Terraist headquarters underneath Mount Everest. The temple is destroyed and practically all of the Terraists are killed. August *August 13: El Facil declares its independence from the Free Planets Alliance. *Bruno von Silberberch begins construction of a new capital city for the Galactic Empire on Fezzan. November *Reinhard von Lohengramm declares the acts of piracy, terrorism and murder within the Alliance constitute a breach of the Treaty of Ba‘alat, and announces his intention to fully subjugate the Free Planets Alliance and absorb its territories into his New Galactic Empire, thus beginning the Second Alliance–Imperial War December *Yang Wen-li's independent fleet arrives at El Facil and is officially named as the El Facil Revolutionary Reserve Force. *Admiral Merkatz leads the EFRRF to re-capture Iserlohn Fortress. *The Free Planets Alliance launch a fleet under the command of Alexander Bewcock to meet the second Imperial invasion force in one final battle. January *January 14: The Rosen Ritter succeed in capturing Iserlohn Fortress for the El Facil Revolutionary Government. *January 16: The Battle of Mar-Adetta Starzone: Bewcock's fleet attack the Imperial invasion force, and are defeated. February *February 20: End of the Second Alliance–Imperial War: Supreme Chairman Rebelo is killed; the Free Planets Alliance surrenders to the Reinhard von Lohengramm and is absorbed into the Galactic Empire. April *Oskar von Reuenthal is accused of treason and placed under arrest. He is later exonerated, and re-assigned as Governor General of the former Free Planets Alliance territories. March *March 23: Admirals Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld and Adalbert von Fahrenheit lead their fleets to the Iserlohn Corridor. *Reinhard von Lohengramm's fleet depart Heinessen for the Iserlohn Corridor. *Terrorists attack the New Imperial Capital on Fezzan. Bruno von Silberberch is killed in the attack. April *The El Facil Revolutionary Government abandon the planet El Facil and flee to Iserlohn Fortress. *Admiral Fahrenheit is killed in battle with the El Facil Revolutionary Reserve Force. May *The Battle of the Corridor: After a period of intense combat, Reinhard von Lohengramm agrees to a ceasefire with the EFRRF. June *June 1: Yang Wen-li is assassinated by Terraism. Julian Mintz becomes the new leader of the Yang Fleet. The remaining members of the El Facil Revolutionary Government abandon the Yang Fleet. July *Reinhard von Lohengramm orders all government officials and their families to transfer to the New Imperial Capital on Fezzan. August *August 8: The Iserlohn Republic is established, with a total population of 940,000. *Reinhard von Lohengramm proposes to Hildegard von Mariendorf. September *The Reuenthal Revolt begins. November *November 14: Reuenthal's fleet is defeated at the Second Battle of Rantemario. Only 10% of the ships survive, and retreat to Heinessen. Reuenthal dies shortly before an imperial fleet led by Wolfgang Mittermeyer arrives on the planet. *Hildegard von Mariendorf accepts Reinhard's proposal. January *January 29: Reinhard and Hildegard are married on Fezzan. Joint-rulership is discussed. *January 29: Riots occur on Heinessen. February *The Iserlohn Republic scored a victory against the Empire in the Eleventh Battle of Iserlohn. *Kaiser Reinhard releases all political prisoners of the Empire and invites Julian Mintz to Heinessen for diplomatic talks. May *Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm is born. *A diplomatic crisis involving a civilian refugee ship escalates into open conflict between the New Galactic Empire and the Iserlohn Republic. *The Battle of Shiva: after Julian Mintz boards the Brünhild, a ceasefire is announced between the New Galactic Empire and the Iserlohn Republic. June *Formal terms are arranged for the cessation of hostilities between the Iserlohn Republic and the Empire: Heinessen and the Ba‘alat Starzone are made into an autonomous zone in exchange for control over Iserlohn Fortress. July *July 26: Reinhard von Lohengramm dies. His wife, Kaiserin Hildegard von Lohengramm becomes the regent of the New Galactic Empire. Category:Culture